


Broken Metal, Broken Will

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, amuro is a dad ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: The Methuss breaks down, and Amuro and Fa have a heart to heart.





	Broken Metal, Broken Will

The Methuss was shaking. Its cockpit was falling apart, sparks flying from broken circuitry. Fa could smell acrid smoke curling from the dashboard. The screen panels were shutting down one by one, flickering before changing from the stars around her to solid black. 

“ _Fa, land now. Lieutenant Quattro will give you cover._ ” Torres’ voice was distorted, glitchy, barely audible over the groans of metal falling apart. 

“I can’t, the left leg is gone!” Even as she said the words, she knew nobody could hear her. Her breaths were fast and heavy, fogging up her visor. The cockpit felt like it was shrinking around her. She was alone. Kamille was busy fending off the Titans. Quattro was out of range. She could rely only on herself.

She forced the Methuss to accelerate, its thrusters sputtering. In the last remaining camera panels she could see the Argama. It was so close. 

Too close. She was moments away from crashing into the runway. Grunting with the effort, Fa yanked back the joystick, fighting against the cockpit’s violent shaking. She could feel her breaths quickening, her vision tunneling. But she couldn’t succumb to the morbid desire to close her eyes and give up. 

The Methuss slammed into the runway. Its remaining leg crumpled immediately, sending the chest skidding forwards. Fa closed her eyes. She was thrown around like a ragdoll.

Finally, the awful tumbling sensation was over. She forced her eyes open. The cockpit was completely dark, and the crushing silence told her the air had escaped. She scrabbled at her harness, desperate to get out, but her pilot suit was too unwieldy. Her heart pounded in her ears.

“ _Fa, do you read me?_ ” Her intercom suddenly buzzed to life. The void of darkness was pierced by a sliver of light, flooding into the cockpit. 

“ _Fa. It’s Astonaige, speak to me. Are you injured?_ ” She wanted to respond, but her head felt light. Each rapid breath felt more frantic than the last. She barely felt tethered to her body as Astonaige’s concerned face came into view, gently undoing her harness. He pulled her out of the mangled wreckage, sending them slowly floating towards the mobile suit bay’s open doors.

" _Stay with me. That was a hell of a landing you pulled off._ ” Astonaige murmured. Fa clutched his arm, feeling tears stick to her eyelashes. She was never good enough. No matter how many times she piloted the Methuss, she was always shot down eventually. At this point she was surely more of a burden than a help.

After an eternity, they were inside the mobile suit bay. The large doors slid shut, and the air flooded back into the block. As soon as Fa’s feet touched the ground, her knees buckled. She wrenched off her helmet, gasping for air.

“Fa, hey, it’s alright now.” She looked up to see Amuro, his helmet tucked under his arm. He knelt beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She felt tears run down her cheeks, hiccuping between ragged breaths.

“I - I wasn’t good enough.” She sobbed. “I only shot down one of them, it wasn’t enough, I-”

“Fa.” Amuro’s voice was firm. “You were incredible out there. I couldn’t have asked you to do more.” 

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes. “I have to do better. I have to protect everyone.”

Amuro sighed. There was an incredible sadness in his voice, so regretful that Fa looked up in surprise. 

“You’re one of the most skilled pilots that I know. There are so many times you’ve saved our lives. My life. Fa, you... you have no idea how much everyone on the Argama values you.”

Fa sniffled, rubbing her cheeks dry. Her breathing slowly returned to a normal pace, and she looked at Amuro with puffy eyes.

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled, slowly getting to her feet. Amuro shook his head.

“Don’t be. I know how you’re feeling, and I want to help you through it, alright? Quattro’s not the only one who’s got battle scars, you know.” He said with a dry chuckle. Fa gave a small smile, hugging Amuro tightly. It was hard to hug in their bulky normal suits, but it felt nice anyway.

“Thanks, dad.” She murmured. He smiled, ruffling her hair.

“Come on. Let’s get out of the way of Astonaige, and get you something to eat. Maybe later you can help me repair the Methuss.” He suggested. Fa gave a wobbly smile.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
